


He's Got an Army of Hot Guys so Of Course He'd Make a Harem

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: This is just a bunch of shorts about (male) Corrin getting into mischievous, which leads to either getting fucked by or fucking various male characters. Most of the shorts will have different characters, and will really only involve characters that I like. A more detailed summary of each short will be in the notes section. Some examples of pairings to come: Ryoma/Corrin, Niles/Corrin, Takumi/Corrin, and more...!





	He's Got an Army of Hot Guys so Of Course He'd Make a Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin decides to get into some mischievous this week by hiding underneath the war room table, and giving Xander a blow job as he attempts to conduct a meeting. Once everyone leaves, Xander decides to give his little prince some well deserved punishment for his behavior.

He was going to be in so much trouble. Would the end result be worth the trouble this whole thing was going to be? Oh, absolutely. Struggling to keep from giggling and fidgeting, Corrin listened to the muffled footsteps draw closer. He recognized Xander’s, Ryoma’s, and even Leo’s - that was rare, Leo rarely came to war meetings since he always felt overshadowed. There were some others that he wasn’t familiar enough with to identify via sound alone. He’d know once he saw their feet, though. Hopefully, none of them would think to look underneath the tablecloth because, if they did, his entire plan would go out the window. Plus, he’d be really embarrassed. People his age and rank don’t usually hide underneath a table with some mischief in mind. 

Truth be told, there were about five hundred different ways this could go wrong. Someone could find him out which would be mortifying, Xander might be so alarmed that he punched his “assailant” - who was him, he was the assailant - in the face, or just a variety of things that wouldn’t really be that fun to experience. Regardless, he was already hidden under the table, the doors to the War Room were creaking open and people were walking in so he pretty much had no choice. He nodded firmly to himself, smiling a bit devilishly as he did so. That’s right - he was already here, might as well go through with it. 

Everyone took their seats. Thankfully, Xander sat right where he knew he would: at the far right end of the table, which meant he didn’t have a lot of shuffling around to do. He was already close enough that he could barely reach out and touch Xander’s knee. Two seats down on the left was Leo, Takumi’s fuzzy boots were next to him, Ryoma was one seat down on the right, someone who was probably Azura was right beside him, and finally, a few more he didn’t recognize. Everyone got settled, there was a lot of shuffling, soft whispering and clearing of throats. Then, finally, Xander called the meeting to order and got down to business. 

So far, everything was going exactly as planned. Hopefully, that trend will continue. 

Breathing slowly and quietly, ignoring his hammering heart, Corrin impatiently waited several minutes as the meeting got underway. He wanted all of Xander’s attention to be on the matters at hand. Sweat beaded on his forehead. With each second that passed, he became more and more certain he’d be discovered at any moment. He was, after all, surrounded by experienced fighters. Was it really that far fetched to think they’d be able to smell him? Hear him? He didn’t think so but regardless, wasn’t going to stop him. 

Still, it took some mental pumping up to get him moving forward. Holding his breath, certain that everything was going to be over the moment he touched Xander, and he was going to have to explain this to a lot of people he didn’t really want to explain something like this to, Corrin slowly, carefully slid forward, grimacing at the most minute rustling sounds he made, then reached forward with clammy hands, braced himself and rested his hands on Xander’s thighs. 

There was a slight jolt, then powerful fingers were curled around one of his wrists. For a split moment, he was certain he would be dragged out, held up like a guilty cat who was trying to swipe a tasty bite from a forbidden plate. Seconds passed, and nothing happened. There was no sound from Xander. Ryoma was speaking now, his deep voice muffled by the table. It seemed as though no one had noticed Xander jump. Okay, first step down, and looking alright. So, it was time to go to step two. 

Sliding his non-restrained hand up Xander’s thigh, loving the way the powerful muscle trembled beneath his palm, he made his way up to the sturdy belt, sending up a silent thank you to whoever or whatever watched over them that Xander had decided to go casual for this meeting. Saved him a lot of time, effort and noise. The sound of Xander’s belt being undone would be lost in the flow of conversation. Worrying about someone hearing him wasn’t that much of an issue anymore. Debate about various whatnots was in full swing. No, what he had to worry about now was Xander deciding that enough was enough. 

To prevent that from happening, Corrin knew he needed to act fast. He gently tugged his wrist out of Xander’s hold, and was pleased when it wasn’t chased. After he quickly, efficiently got the belt undone, he popped open the three buttons holding the flaps together then pushed everything apart, revealing the white underclothes hiding beneath. Smiling a bit triumphantly at his success, he continued to waste no time. Pushing his hand into Xander’s pants, grin widening when that earned him another jolt (which also went unnoticed), Corrin longed to be able to take the time to tease him, to get him so wound up that he was gasping, panting without care that everyone would see but that was unwise. 

Xander wasn’t trying to stop him, so better not do anything that might lead to premature stoppage. In a quick, swift movement, he slid Xander’s half-hard cock out of his underclothes, gave it a couple of appreciative pumps, then, without a moment of hesitation, opened his mouth up wide, popped the soft, spongy head inside, wrapped his lips around the circumference then, with his hands braced on Xander’s thighs, slid all the way down to the base, only coming to a stop when his nose was buried into fragrant, blond pubic hair. A powerful shudder raced through him. He hadn’t been hard before - the nervousness of getting caught made it a little bit hard to get a stiffy - but the moment the head of Xander’s cock bumped against the back of his throat, the moment he could feel the protruding veins scraping against his tongue, the moment his mouth was stuffed full even though Xander was only at half mast and knowing that soon, his jaw would be straining and his mouth would be so full of Xander that it’d be hard to breathe, he went from limp to absolutely rigid. A funny but familiar fuzziness filled his head. Heat began to build up in the base of his stomach, every so often pulsing, sending soft shockwaves of tingles through him. 

And, thankfully, it seemed he wasn’t the only one affected. Xander’s cock immediately began to harden. Utterly delighted, but still very much aware that he needed to be careful, Corrin pulled back, slipping Xander’s cock out until just the head remained. Taking the moment of reprieve to fill his lungs up with desperately needed oxygen, he swirled his tongue around the swollen head, scooping up delicious precum, and swallowing everything down as best he could. Underneath his hands, Xander’s thighs were noticeably trembling. Overhead, Xander began to speak. There wasn’t a single tremor or shake in his voice. He spoke as though there currently wasn’t a hot mouth wrapped around his sensitive cock. 

Pouting as best he could with a dick in his mouth, Corrin quickly decided that teasing just wasn’t going to do it. After giving the head a strong suck, he sunk all the way back down, then set up a quick pace. Bobbing up and down on Xander’s dick, he used his tongue to stroke the soft underside, sucked as hard as he could (while being very conscious of the sound level), and rubbed Xander’s cock against the walls of his mouth. Inside his pants, his own hungry cock was practically weeping precum. The sogginess was uncomfortable, but he paid no mind to it. Inside his head, the fuzziness intensified. With each swipe of his mouth, sucking down precum and saliva, not getting all of it so a lot dribbled out, the heat in his stomach grew. 

In his mouth, precum was pouring down his throat. Xander’s cock had swollen to the point that he was now, well and truly, stuffed full. Just as he predicted, it was hard to breathe. His jaw was going to be sore later on, as it always was, but it was so worth it. However, despite his pace, Xander still sounded completely unaffected. There wasn’t even a single warble in his voice. Well, even if the visible part of him wasn’t reacting, the hidden part was. Hips and thighs trembling, cock twitching as Corrin sucked, licked and caressed, there was no doubt he was feeling it. He was actually a little in awe of how composed he was being. 

Suddenly, Xander’s thighs tensed, his cock twitched powerfully then, Corrin’s mouth was being flooded with cum. Choking a bit in surprise, he pulled back until just the head was inside once more and sweetly sucked, swallowing down every single drop. It was bitter, but it was also Xander’s, which meant he’d drink it all. Stroking the pulsing dick with one hand, he gently coaxed out the last remnants of Xander’s orgasm, wishing that he could see the expression on his handsome face right now. Far as he could tell, no one was making any kind of comment so that probably meant the usual stern, stoic face hadn’t changed very much. Pity, but at least there was an enjoyable hidden reaction going on. 

Once he had swallowed down everything, and Xander’s cock was softening, he let it slip out of his mouth, breathed out a low, shaky breath, feeling considerably happy, dizzy and fuzzy, and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble. Xander was definitely going to kill him, or, even worse, not speak to him for a while. Still, he was a little bit too giddy to care at the moment. Also, he was very distracted by his own erection. He was so hard that it was beginning to be painful. Glancing down, it was no surprise to discover he was sporting a noticeable bulge, not to mention a spreading wet spot. 

Tilting his head, he considered jerking off then pushed the thought aside. Getting all of his stuff undone, pushed apart and whatnot would create a stupid amount of noise. It was probably better to just bear with it, wait until everyone was gone then have some fun. Thankfully, it sounded like everything was wrapping up. Final comments were being made, debates were closing, there was impatient shuffling from Leo and Takumi, all indications he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Biting his lower lip, he struggled to keep from fidgeting, silently urging everyone to go quicker, move faster. 

It seemed to work as Xander officially closed everything down. Everyone but him stood up, shuffled around a little bit, laughed about something then headed out of the room. Listening to their retreating footsteps, Corrin calmly came to the realization that the consequences for his actions were going to be finding him now. Well, it was fun while it lasted - wasn’t too sure if he’d be doing it again, though. Xander will probably forgive him the first time round. Second? That’d definitely be pushing his luck. The war room door creaked close, and not a moment after, a powerful hand shot below the table. It gripped his upper arm, wrenched him out in one swoop, lifted him up then dropped him down onto the table. 

“What do you think you were doing, little prince?” Xander asked, his stern voice containing barely concealed anger. 

“Blowing you.” Corrin replied with a sheepish grin, his heart quivering a little bit. Instead of going soft, his cock twitched in excitement. 

“Why?” 

The only response he really had was just a shrug. He didn’t honestly have a legitimate reason, which probably wasn’t the best thing to be conveying to the quite angry Xander. A blond eyebrow twitched then, suddenly, he was flipped over onto his stomach. Before he had time to react, thick, talented fingers were tugging down his trousers, fully exposing his backside. Jolting in surprise, a loud gasping ripping free from his lips, Corrin shivered in delight when Xander roughly parted the cheeks. 

“You didn’t prepare yourself.” He commented, sounding agitated. 

“I didn’t think it’d end up like this.” Corrin admitted, grinding up into Xander’s hands. 

“Humph.” To his dismay, Xander released his cheeks and stepped back, “You have thirty seconds.”

It took him less than one to realize what Xander was talking about. Excitement thundering through his veins, cock twitching powerfully, the pace of his breath quickened considerably as he stuffed three fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coated them with saliva then reached down to his backside, easily found his hole, forced himself to relax as best he could and pushed a finger in. There was a bit of burning, a little aching but mostly, it went in easily. Counting down the seconds in his head, he fervently fingered himself, spreading open the stubborn walls of his insides to make way for something much bigger, hotter and better. 

When Xander pulled his hand away with a soft grunt, he wasn’t thoroughly prepared but better than nothing. In the place of nervous, a near hysterical excitement was swirling wildly inside his chest. More than anything, he wanted Xander to fuck him, to shove that thick, veiny cock so deep inside it that it felt like his stomach was being violated, to take him, over and over again, until he couldn’t cum anymore. Once again, rough, calloused hands spread him over, revealing his hole to Xander, and a hot, hard cock was being pressed against him. Moaning low in his chest, he pressed back, silently begging Xander to move faster, to just take him already! 

“This is punishment, little prince.” Xander whispered huskily, anger now replaced with lustful want. “And you’re enjoying it far too much.”

“It’s you!” Corrin whined in response, thrusting his hips backwards, “How can I not be enjoying it?”

There was some slight shuffling behind him, then he was rolled back over. Xander’s flushed, sweaty face greeted him, sending a jolt of blazing heat up in his spine. In those beautiful red eyes was uninhibited heat. With everyone gone, there was nothing holding him back from fully expressing just how excited he was, and how much he wanted Corrin. He wiggled his hips enticingly in a desperate attempt to get Xander to do something. Those red eyes stared hazy down at him for a few moments, obviously drinking in the sight spread out for him before, to his delight, he reached down, wrapped his calloused fingers around Corrin’s erection, and gave it a gentle pump. Gasping, he thrust up into Xander’s hand, already right on the edge on cumming. He was so wound up, one more stroke and he’d be spilling himself all over Xander’s hand. 

However, with Xander’s next move, he didn’t have to worry about cumming too early. While he was distracted by the gentle, loving strokes, Xander looped a thick string around the base of his cock, then tied it painfully tight. Yelping in surprise, his eyes darted down to the string then up to Xander’s face. Slowly, a small, heated smile spread across his handsome face. Straightening up, he gave Corrin’s cock another loving stroke, pulling a pronounced shiver out of him. 

“This is your punishment.” He breathed, his voice dripping with lust, “Even if you beg, cry and plead, you won’t come until I have my fill.”

All the breath rushed out of his lungs. Swallowing hard, his pained cock twitching violently in response, Corrin tried to get some words out but it seemed all of them went out along with the air in his lungs. This was a side of him that he hadn’t ever seen before, and he was absolutely loving it. Course, he couldn’t let Xander know that. The moment he caught onto the fact that he was so thoroughly enjoying this, looking forward to being fucked until the point he was weeping and still not being able to cum, he knew he stop. Or, at least, make this as unsatisfying as possible. Both of which were options he didn’t want to partake in. Xander settled his hands on either side of Corrin’s sides, leaned down and pressed a warm, lingering kiss against his slack lips. Sucking in a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, and pushed up into the kiss. A talented tongue pushed through his lips, into his mouth, where it playfully caressed his own. 

“Spread your legs.” Xander murmured against his lips, breath brushing along his heated skin. 

Without hesitation, Corrin obediently did so. Spreading them open wide, he shuddered happily when he felt Xander pressing firmly against his hole. Kissing Xander’s lips, chin, jaw, anywhere he could reach to keep his mouth busy so he wouldn’t start begging, he waited in impatient, eager anticipation. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. In one huge, hard thrust, Xander buried his entire length inside of him, only stopping when his hips were flush against Corrin. His insides were forced open by the invading scalding hot rod of steel. There was pain, burning but it didn’t take away. Instead, he could feel his cock hardening even further as he was assaulted by the feeling of Xander’s dick messing up his unprepared insides. Arching his back, he started to let out a loud wail but it was muffled by Xander’s hand clamping over his mouth. If it weren’t for the string wrapped around the bottom of his dick, he would have come, easily. Eyes clenching closed, pleasure so strong that it was nearly painful pulsing in the base of his stomach, Corrin’s body was rocked back and forth by the force of Xander’s thrusts. 

Overtop him, Xander was gasping, moaning and whispering little things like ‘you feel so good’, ‘tight! So tight!’ and, most wonderfully, his name. Tendrils of blond hair hung in front of his face. Two bright spots of red dyed his pale cheeks. Sweat drenched his forehead. He was beautiful. He was so fucking beautiful, and he was all Corrin’s. Perhaps even better, Corrin was all his. Wrapping his fingers around the wrist of the hand clamped over his mouth, he gently tugged it away then turned his head so he could kiss the heated palm. It proved to be more than a little difficult to hold back his own loud moans, but he managed to muffle them as best he could. 

“Does it feel good, little prince?” Xander cooed, calloused fingers gently brushing sweaty hair away from Corrin’s forehead. 

Before he could respond, Xander began to rotate his hips, scraping his cock against Corrin’s already abused, sensitive insides. Gasping in surprise, hips bucking up hard then slamming down even harder onto Xander’s cock, Corrin clenched his teeth together as his orgasm desperately built up further and further inside the base of his belly. He needed release, he needed to come! Tears stung the corners of his eyes. Panting hard, barely unable to think of anything other than the pleasure, the pain and Xander’s cock messing him up, he tried to say something, anything but, just like his cock, nothing would come out. 

Squeezing one ass cheek firmly, Xander suddenly gasped in a strained voice, “Coming!”

Then, with one more hard thrust, he let out a loud, guttural groan and flooded Corrin’s abused insides with his jizz. He followed this up with a few more shaky, jerky thrusts then came to a stop, gasping hard, sweat dripping off his jaw. Shuddering, toes curling, eyelids fluttering, Corrin wrapped his legs tightly around Xander’s broad hips, grinded his hips against the still rock hard cock inside him, and sobbed, “Take the string off! Please!”

Pulling his cock out, yanking another shudder out of Corrin, Xander grabbed hold of one leg, flipped him over onto his stomach, gripped hold of his hips in a hold that was near punishing and, without a breath of hesitation, thrust up into him once more. This time, his insides parted without complaint. Gasping loudly, he threw his head back, saliva dribbling out of his mouth. His weeping, pained cock was pressed firmly against the table top. With every thrust, it rubbed against the smooth, cold surface, which only aggravated the desperate need to cum. It still felt impossibly good, incredibly good. If only he could fucking cum! 

Thinking that maybe Xander might be distracted, Corrin attempted to sneakily untie the string himself but was quickly caught. Gripping tightly onto his wrist, Xander yanked his arm back, pushed it against the small of his back, and held it there easily as he continued to thrust hard into him, slamming against Corrin’s hips with a strength that was both amazing and devastating. Breath suddenly brushed against the shell of his ear. 

“Do you want to come?” Xander panted, before nipping lightly at his earlobe. Even in his dizzy, hazy, unable to think clearly at all state, he could tell that he wasn’t that far off from coming again. 

“Yes!” Corrin sobbed, “It hurts! Please, take it off!”

“Will you promise to be a good boy from now on?”

Despite his desperation, Corrin was able to laugh breathlessly, “You would hate that!”

Xander paused for a moment, then chuckled. Rolling Corrin back over, he made quick work of getting the string off. Wrapping his calloused fingers around the drenched length, he began thrusting again, timing the strokes of his fingers with the motion of his hips. Neither one of them lasted much longer than that. Letting out a loud, keening cry that echoed through the still war room, pressure built up to the point of near agony in the base of his stomach then exploded. White hot pleasure raced up his spine, reaching his mind in a cacophony of golden sparks. His nerves practically sung, vibrating as his entire body was simply swamped with the force of his orgasm. Inside, he could vaguely feel another load of Xander’s cum joining the first. A firm weight rested on top of him as his thoroughly fucked insides twitched, convulsed and tightened around the cock still firmly buried deep within him. Letting his eyes fall closed, content to just let the remnants of his orgasm wash away with the heat of Xander on top of him, Corrin breathed slowly, heart thudding hard in his chest. 

Definitely worth it. If that kind of orgasm was the end result of being fucked like that and denied cumming until he was allowed, he would be up for more of that in the future. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Xander whispered fondly, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Smiling softly, he brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of Corrin’s sweaty cheek, “You’ll be the end of me, I swear.”

“As if you didn’t enjoy it.” Corrin teasingly responded, slowly opening his eyes and smiling back up at Xander. 

Xander snorted, “The day I admit to that is the day I grow wings. I say I enjoyed it, and you would do something even worse.”

Feeling his smile becoming mischievous, he reached up to wrap his arms around Xander’s shoulders. Lightly pulling him down until their chests were pressed flushed together, he raised his head to press a light kiss against Xander’s firm lips. Tracing the line of his lips with the tip of his tongue, he breathed, “Do you really not want me to do stuff like that? Or worse?”

There was a moment of hesitation then Xander sighed, kissed him back, a strong, firm kiss, followed by him softly saying, “You can do as you wish but just know, if you insist on being mischievous, I’ll insist on punishing you.”

His heart jumped with excitement. Giggling under his breath, he teased, “You don’t get it, do you? That only makes me want to do it even more!”

Xander just laughed in response, shaking his head in amused confusion, “What am I going to do with you?”  
Pulling him down for another kiss, Corrin breathed in deeply, pulling in Xander’s familiar scent, and already began to plan in the back of his mind just what he could do next to incur the wrath of Xander’s punishment. There were already a list of possible scenarios that he had entertained in fantasy land, where he could get away with just about anything but, now, he had a chance, an opportunity to do some more adventurous stuff. What was Xander going to do with him? He didn’t know, but that was a lot of the excitement. Just what was he going to do with him? To say that he really wanted to find out was a fucking understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr, s-aizo!  
> Comments and kudos are very muchly appreciated. Thank you!   
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details


End file.
